Bonsoir Laink
by Jay McFlaps
Summary: Vous voyez ce sentiment quand vous attendez quelqu'un et que vous avez absolument envie de la voir ? Je crois que Laink n'en peut plus d'attendre. Ceci est une fic Terraink, c'est à dire entre Laink et Terracid du Wankil Studio! Enjoy !


Hey, ici Jay,

Voici ma première fic de ship et aujourd'hui au menu nous avons ...*roulement de tambours* : du Terraink ! Laink et Terracid donc ^^

Je vous préviens tout de suite ça va être hot, parce que voilà je suis pas toute mignonne. Étrangement j'arrive mieux à écrire des smut mais là je me restreint ( en fait pas tant que ça) pour cette première fic ship. Je verrais vos réactions et peut être qu'ensemble, nous irons plus loin *wink wink*

Voilà voilà bonne lecture ^^

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est basée sur les personnes de Laink et Terracid de Wankil Studio, s'ils désirent sa suppression je le ferai. Certains passages sont assez érotiques (selon ce que j'écris, je verrais en fait).

Merci à Eniwe pour la relecture et la correction, je te payerais en ramen ^^

* * *

Laink était assis sur son bureau, il aurait pu jouer ou regarder des vidéos mais son casque était posé à coté de lui, lui permettant d'être attentif au moindre bruit extérieur. En vérité il n'avait qu'une chose ou plutôt qu'une personne en tête : Terracid. Celui-ci avait passé la matinée à l'enlacer comme pour montrer à Laink à quel point il lui appartenait. Il n'avait pas arrêté de lui chuchoter à l'oreille comment il allait le rendre fou quand il rentrerait le soir. Laink entendait encore les mots de son acolyte dans sa tête, il se souvint de l'intonation d'un certain « Je vais te toucher absolument partout mon Laink », un frisson parcouru tout le corps de celui-ci et une bouffée de chaleur le prit soudainement. Il avait envie de Terra. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça vis à vis de son ego, mais le souffle chaud de Terra, il s'en souvenait si clairement. Sa respiration s'accentuait, et une bosse commençait à grandir dans son pantalon. Laink rougissait de ressentir tant de désir, alors que l'objet de celui-ci n'était même pas encore arrivé.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il le trouve ainsi, Laink se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais un bruit l'arrêta. Les clefs tournèrent dans la serrure et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Laink resta là à le regarder enlevé ses chaussures, paralysé de voir celui qui tourmentait son esprit depuis des heures. Terracid savait très bien ce qui allait se passé, il leva la tête, ses yeux brûlants dévisagèrent Laink, qui tremblait face à un tel regard. La vision du visage écarlate de son petit ami fit partir Terra au quart de tour. Il courut vers Laink, attrapa son bras et le plaqua contre le mur. Collé à lui, Terra sentait toute la chaleur du corps de sa victime, puis il remarqua la bosse qui effleurait sa jambe, un petit sourire sadique émergea sur son visage. « Tu m'as attendu tout ce temps, mon petit Laink », Laink haleta. Terra prit les poignets de son amant et les joignit en hauteur contre le mur. Il le maintenait prisonnier, Terra s'élança sur le cou de Laink, il le mordait violemment, le léchait intensément et Laink tremblait, tellement il adorait ça. Ses coups de langues sur son cou étaient absolument divins, de plus Terra jouait avec les parties intimes de son partenaire grâce à sa jambe. Laink faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rester silencieux, hors de question de perdre la face devant son merveilleux agresseur. C'est alors que Terra le fit tomber au sol et l'embrassa. Un baiser intense, violent, qui durait, leur langues se caressaient, tous deux avaient de plus en plus chaud. C'était si bon, Laink agrippa les cheveux de Terra, souhaitant que ce baiser tellement érotique ne s'arrête jamais. Pendant ce temps , les mains de Terracid se baladaient sous le T-Shirt de Laink, d'abord son torse, puis il griffa légèrement ses cotes et descendit jusqu'à sa ceinture. Il ouvrit son jean trop serré et jeta un œil à l'intérieur de son caleçon, sourit et dit « Regardez moi ça, tu as du enduré ça toute la journée mon pauvre. » . Laink détourna le regard, mais Terra empoigna alors le membre de son partenaire et commença à faire des va et viens énergiques avec sa main. Le contact peau contre peau enchantait le plus petit des deux, mais il essaya tant bien que mal de ne rien faire paraître. Laink ne pouvait pas retenir sa voix, Terra comprenait que son petit ami ne ressentait plus qu'une immense dose de plaisir. Le plus petit, entre quelques tremblements, glissa sa main dans le pantalon de son amant et commença également à lui procurer du plaisir. Terra n'était pas très expressif mais Laink savait reconnaître s'il était efficace ou non. Ils continuèrent frénétiquement, collés l'un à l'autre, s'échangeant des baisers langoureux, se mordant mutuellement, le tout dans une chaleur délicieuse. Ils auraient voulu que ce plaisir dure éternellement mais ils sentaient que celui ci devenait trop intense, il était merveilleusement insoutenable. Laink cria le nom de son pervers d'amant à plusieurs reprises. Leur rythme s'accéléra, l'apogée se fit sentir, leur souffle ne faisait qu'un. « Encore – pensait le youtuber aux yeux bruns – plus vite, plus fort ! » Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Terracid s'exécuta. Et soudain, leur souffle se coupa pendant quelques secondes, ils y étaient, un orgasme immense partagé par ces deux amants. Terra perdit son regard dans celui de Laink, sourit et l'embrassa.

* * *

Bon ben en fait j'ai écrit plus que je ne pensais, mais moi j'aime bien ^^

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? En tous cas merci d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou un tweet ça me fera super plaisir.

Ah et dites moi si vous en voulez d'autres.

Voilà voilà.

Amour sur vous.


End file.
